Dios de la Guerra, Dios de la Muerte
by Joichiro Kanra-Dark Moon
Summary: Yukine reflexionaba un poco los pocos días desde que se volvió regalía de Yato. ¿Ese Dios raro? Entonces al cerrar los ojos de cansancio sucumbe a una pesadilla con Nora. Advertencia: Shonen-ai ( leve boy x boy) Basado en el capitulo 4. Corto one-shot.


Notas del autor:

Bien esto es un one-shot como un AU ( Hiroyi no interfiere aquí) además que la serie está recién fresca así que puede decirse que es una historia sin línea argumental ni nada solo es una idea que me surgió después del cuarto capítulo( Empezare a shippear el Yato x Yukine y hacer monólogos de este dios que se ha ganado el lugar entre mis favoritos... Tiene un ligero Shonen –ai .

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor Adachi Toka.

* * *

...

...

...

...

**Dios de la Guerra, Dios de la ****Muerte**

...

...

...

...

Un Dios con su regalía deben estar conectados tanto en pensamiento, corazón y alma. Su amo puede sentir la incertidumbre de su servidor tal como su regalía desconoce.

No es mucho pensar en una buena convivencia entre ellos más si su propia regalía lo observa si ningún tipo de respeto hacia su Dios amo y señor, no es que se odiaran, solo no se conocían lo suficiente para hacerlo, solo era que no se acostumbraban a convivir juntos. Bueno, por los menos esa era la situación de Yukine que tenía que vivir en la pobreza junto a ese Dios avaricioso, escuchando sueño tras sueño su afición al poder de ser alabado como poderoso, más los pequeños gemidos de fantasías llenas de gloria con sus fantasiosas Yatoiters. Acaso ese tío es él que se hacía llamar Dios, claro un Dios que usa un jersey y una bufanda.

Realmente Yukki o Yukine como lo solían llamar no sabía cómo había terminado de ser la regalía de **"Yato-sama".** No sabía o no recordaba sobre su muerte pero tampoco le preocupaba saber, de todos modos no es que no tuviera curiosidad pero no podría cambiar las cosas sabiendo sobre su muerte y no importaría saberlo de todas formas, ya estaba muerto, además era una regalía y estaba condenado técnicamente, pero tampoco era una maldición estarlo, de alguna manera se le hacía divertido servir a un Dios limosnero.

Ya hace poco habían empezado sus trabajos como "El Dios de entrega" aunque esos trabajos no sean más que tareas comunes como rescatar gatos y perros o limpiar baños según le había confesado la linda de Hiyori.

Algunos espíritus poseedores de almas los cuales esclavizaban a los humanos, aun le parecía algo increíble que haya despedazado a uno como una katana sobre todo cortar los lazos como lo hizo con ese hombre con la Diosa de la pobreza, kofuku. Aun se sorprendía un poco de que el allá sido un humano era obvio que había sido uno, pero de tan solo intentar recordarlo algo se lo impide.

A pesar de que haya pasado tan poco tiempo, aún se preguntaba cómo es que Yato lo escogió a él. Tenía entendido que era la única alma que no había sido ensuciada, entonces deducía que había sido escogido en un desespero por salvarse. Ya que según Hiroyi estaban en peligro y era como su salvación, su única alternativa.

Porque pensaba tanto en esa situación.

(...)

—Nora. — los labios del niño habían pronunciado del nombre de esa mujer fantasma. Aquella que había aparecido de repente cuando miraba las aguas cristalinas de esa laguna. Volteo a ver el cuerpo durmiente de su amo, parecía feliz.

_Y yo aqui con frió._

Este santuario no era suficiente para cubrirles del frió. De todos los Dioses que pudo haber sido regalía porque tuvo que ser él, sobre todo que gana un miseria por cumplir peticiones por recibir a cambio solo 5 yenes.

Pero…

Cierra los ojos.

Recordaba esa mirada al verla.

—Nora. —

Era tan nostálgica y triste. Una mirada que daban escalofríos incluso cuando dijo que sus ojos eran lindos sintió como el cuerpo le vibraba por el peligro. Porque…quien era ella…su antigua regalía ¿Tal vez?

No tenía problemas con Tomone pero ese ser que se le apareció…

Yato acaso…

Que ocultaba y esos sellos…

Hiroyi sabía algo.

Cierra los ojos.

(...)

Sangre…el olor a sangre. Podía oler la sangre alrededor una sensación indescriptible. Pero no podía ver nada todo estaba negro…pero la sangre el olor de la sangre era clara, también olio a muerte, cuerpos humanos.

De repente el corazón de Yukine se comenzó a acelerar repentinamente sentía un dolor en el pecho repentino, era fuerte, muy fuerte.

Pum, Pum, Pum.

_Tienes lindos ojos, eres muy lindo._

Esa voz…era de ella.

_Tú eres la nueva regalía de Yato-sama ¿Verdad?_

Porque le aterraba esa voz, quería huir pero ni siquiera podía ver.

_Eres hermoso demasiado hermoso, ya veo porque Yato te ha elegido._

Tenía un mal presentimiento ¿Qué quería? Nora ¿Quién es?

Porque, porque tenía tanto miedo.

_Hueles el aroma de la gloria, los humanos son tan despreciables ¿No? Acaso no es gratificante saber que ya no eres uno de ellos._

No podía saberlo ni siquiera recordaba que había sido un humano. Estaba sudando, quería pensar que esto era un sueño. Yato por favor despiértame.

_Yato trata de huir, pero no lo hará. Me gusta mi nombre, me gusta el nombre que me puso acaso a ti no te gusta el tuyo yukine._

Tenía miedo, miedo, miedo, miedo. Quería que parara, todo era oscuro. El olor de la sangre, el olor de la muerte, el olor de la guerra…

_Yato será mío por siempre Yukine. Mi Dios no puede olvidar su pasado, su pasado está conmigo. Puedes oler las almas que juzgan a mi amo. Debe regresar, él debe usarme otra vez._

_¿_Usar? A que se refería con usar. Podía sentir la intensidad del olor. Sentía que sus papados se abrían, tenía miedo pero ¿de qué?

_Observa, abre tus ojos…mira…Yukine. _

_Tienes lindos ojos._

_Sangre._

_Donde rayos estaba parado ¿La época feudal? La gente estaba gritando._

_¿Dónde estaba?_

_La gente huía, corría de alguien pero de ¿Quién?_

_Sangre._

_Cuerpos alrededor suyo, habían muchos cuerpos. Algunos guerreros valientes intentaban luchar con todo lo que tenían. __Estaba en medio de una guerra. _

_Vio a todas las direcciones, como hombres antiguos, extendían sus armas-espadas, katanas, etc.- estaban matándose entre sí. No sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo no se movía, no reaccionaba a ningún estímulo. Miró la escena con miedo los guerreros pasaban de su lado para asesinar sin ninguna consideración delante de él._

_Entonces se echó a correr pasando por el conflicto. Personas cayendo, niños, mujeres, ancianos, obreros._

_No importaba quien sea todo el enemigo caía. Las hojas de los arboles caían._

_Tenía miedo. Pisaba los cuerpos con los pies desnudos. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Donde estaba y porque Nora le estaba mostrando esto._

_Entonces escuchó._

"_Alabado seas Dios Yato. Danos la victoria"_

_Un hombre entre todos con una especie de hakama, tenía el cabello amarrado en un coleta corta. Ese cabello…esos ojos azules como brillantes piedras preciosas, un color inhumano. Esa mirada, estaba sediento de sangre._

_Le temblaban las piernas, sentía como si viera a otra persona distinta al Dios que conocía._

"_Matemos a todos"_

_Su voz era tan seca, era imponente, se veía poderoso, omnipotente. Era un Dios de la guerra._

—_Un Dios de la muerte._

Vio la gran Katana llena de poder, reveladora, brillante y manchada de carmesí.

—_Nora._

_La espada que el manejaba empezó a cortar con elegancia las cabezas de los enemigos, diestra a siniestra como si estuviera poseído continuo con niños, damas y ancianos. _

_No, Yato no podía haber sido así..._

_No…_

_Su mirada reflejaba demencia y sed de sangre._

— _¡Yato deja de hacerlo!_ _—Gritó pero fue inútil porque los cuerpos caían cada vez que alzaba a "Nora"_

_No dejare que estés con Yato, ya lo hizo conmigo, porque no matarte a ti también yukine-kun._

_No._

_Su cuerpo se helo cuando la mirada helante de Yato se encontró con la suya. Sin expresión alguna corrió hacia él._

_No se retiró. _

_Sintió como le desgarraba el cuello. La sangre brotaba a borbotones. Cayó al piso en shock sin quitar la vista de su amo, vio como movía sus labios._

" _Yukine "_

"_Yukine despierta"_

(...)

**¡Despierta Yukine!**

Sentía frió por todo su cuerpo y algo sudado. Sentía algo tibio alrededor de su cuerpo y vio a un Yato asustado abrazándolo desesperadamente.

—Sentí tu miedo —respiro agitado. —no le creas Yukine. Por favor no creas nada de lo que te diga ella. — lo apoyo en su regazo sentía la desesperación de su amo. "Dios de la entrega" el mismo que lo rescató…

Pero.

—Tengo miedo. —su voz temblaba aún estaba agitado. — Olía mucha sangre y estabas ahí…eras aterrador, muy aterrador. — lo abrazo fuerte porque no sabía cómo quitarse el miedo.

—Lo se….lose. Olvídate de eso ya estoy aquí.

—Yato.

—Si dime.

—No vuelvas a matar por favor. —suplicó. — Te seguiré siempre por lo que eres ahora. Serás un gran Dios pero no vuelvas a matar. —Poco, a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos acomodándose en los brazos de Yato.

—No, jamás lo haré Yukine. —susurro. —Tampoco podría matarte…no podría Yukine.

(...)

"_**Pero aun así… no sé si podré olvidar que fui un Dios de la Guerra"**_

Menos a...

_**"Nora"**_

* * *

**Fin**

_Como dije este OoC pero va acorde a un tipo de situación en la cual no hay bromitas el poximo fic que haga será del shipping y creo que ya tendré las bromitas típicas de estos tortolos x3 con esto digo Fujoshi ataca denuevo._


End file.
